godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neo godzilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the Twisted Kaiju Theater page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danzilla (Talk) 19:56, June 11, 2010 The link on my page doesn't link to you. Anyone who clicks it will be taken to their page. If you click it, you will be taken to your page. If I click it, I will be taken to my page. If DarkFawful clicks it, he will be taken his his page. the link so you can trick curious people! Kaiju Liquid 10:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) i've been on the Transformers wikia, mostlyGojiraFan96 02:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Hi-DarkFawful 03:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Transformers?I didn't know that!@darkfawful:I like how your Reinventions are coming along!Neo godzilla 16:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Im gonna be working on my reinventions.-DarkFawful 23:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) good keep up the good workNeo godzilla 23:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Pic's This sounds generic, and you've probably heard this a million time's, but your pic's...AWESOME!!! Adminship Nope, I'm trying to though, which is why I am actually editing articles instead of my blog 23:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well good luck with that :D Best wishes -- 00:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you looking for the Admin? That would be me Troycool, The Head Administrator 17:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Admins Me Danzilla Kaiju Zilla Troycool, The Head Administrator 02:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Neo as you can tell I have been getting more creative with the reinventions-DarkFawful 20:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) What is it?-DarkFawful 20:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Did you read Obsidius yet?? 00:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) my fanfiction "Daikaiju Reinvented" :O ... Did you forget! 01:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL What, i have never had a twix in a long time!! 02:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I like your idea.-DarkFawful 17:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:The power of pepsi Read what I wrote on Metroid101s talk page.-DarkFawful 19:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Why is your day going good? 19:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) No Pepsi is just so powerful it can take down even Chuck Norris or even...Mr.Popo.-DarkFawful 20:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL okay, but please sign your posts 22:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.-DarkFawful 22:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The skin won't work D: However, I was thinking maybe a mutant dog? 19:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool, but can you please sign your posts. 22:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) yes I did, they're cool 22:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) No, King Kong isn't in the games code, Hedorah is though, but his textures and skin isn't in the game. 21:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Godzilla Vs. Pepsi These occurences with Godzilla and Pepsi give me an idea.FOR A NEW MOVIE!!!-DarkFawful 17:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll update now.-DarkFawful 18:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I like it-DarkFawful 00:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I deleted everything cause it was getting crowded :D 00:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) oh heavens no... anyways I can just undo it 00:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, I am posting pictures to my fanfiction :D 00:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Its sounds cool can't wait ;) 19:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) On GHF Thank you for your such kind words! I work very hard on Godzilla: the Human Factor (abbreviated as GHF) and I just get filled with joy when people leave such nice comments on it. ^_^ Hulkzilla 02:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I did make more! Check out the new chapters! ^^